


Can't Stop The Feeling

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I was listening to the song this is based on and wanted to write about it, Just a random idea I had, Tasha and John are best friends, Tasha is so gay for Kage, Yes in my mind Netflix exists in Sherlock, a bit of angst and fluff, it was a cool idea, no one can tell me otherwise, slight Sherlock and OFC, writing based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: I was listening to The Piano Guys remix of Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake and I wanted to write a story around my OC and Sherlock playing it for her. I remembered that I only really listen to the song when im happy or when Im depressed to cheer myself up so I thought that I could go on that.





	Can't Stop The Feeling

"Kage! We're back!" Sherlock called into the building, "Maybe she left?" John asked as he glanced at the detective, "No she said she was free today" he said more quietly and looked around, "What is it?" John questioned, "Sh!" Sherlock called as he walked up the stairs and peered into his flat, "Sherlock seriously" John growled as he hung his coat up, "Music....." Sherlock whispered and searched the flat until he realized it wasn’t coming from his, "She’s upstairs" Sherlock sighed and flopped into his chair, "Probably drawing or something. I’m sure she will come down here in a bit when she senses were down here or whatever it is" John chuckled and sat down in front of his laptop. Sherlock ignored everything for the time being and focused on the case but every now and then the sound of whatever Kage was listening to would pull him into awareness. It was late when Kage came down, "Hey guys!" she called as she pranced into the living room and tapped her claws to music that was obviously playing in her head, "You seem happy. What were you working on?" John asked as he looked up from his laptop, "Working on? I wasn’t working on anything" she tilted her head, "Oh? Usually you come down when we return" he inquired, "Yeah but I was just enjoying some time on my own, Sherly don’t try to guess what I was doing" she said as she noticed that Sherlock turned to her, "I almost have this case figured out. I am missing a crucial part and I may need you go come with me to interrogate" Sherlock glances at her, "That a definite or a maybe? I was planning on seeing Tasha. She works 2nd shift tonight and I was gonna hang with her to make sure that no one causes her any issues" she asks as she sways her tail to the music, "Go on and if I need you ill text" Sherlock sighs, "John you want anything while I’m there?" she grins as she nudges him with her wing, "Maybe the usual?" he smiles, "You got it, anyways imma get changed and head out for the night" she nodded and skipped back up the stairs. Kage packed her usual things like her tablet, charger, phone, sketchpad, a few pencils and erasers, 2 of her favorite books and her pocket knife in case things get dicey. The moon was casting its light over the nearly empty streets of London as Kage walked to the beat of her music to the cafe. There were very few people out and Kage thanked that since she didn’t feel like using her magic to hide herself which would only in turn tire her out. When she got to the cafe no one but Tasha, 2 other waitresses and the 2 night cooks were there, "Tashaaa~" Kage called as she walked up to the bar, "Kage! Thanks for coming. I don’t like being on 2nd shift..." Tasha sighed, "You be lucky the owner of this place loves me" Kage teased and pulled out her tablet which started to play music, "You like that song hm?" Tasha laughed, "It’s a good song! Plus these guys are really popular from where I come from" Kage chuckles, "What got you interested in it so much anyways? It’s like the original is it not?" one of the other waitresses asked, "The violin. It sounds so good. I love to hear a violin being played" Kage sighs dreamily, "You live with Sherlock Holmes, doesn’t he play the violin?" the waitress questioned, "Not like this. He plays classical music.....not modern day music...." Kage sighed, "Well if I played the violin then I would play anything and everything" Tasha shrugs, "Of course you would Heh" Kage laughed and flexed her wings. For the rest of the night Kage kept watch over the cafe while she worked on some of her works. When morning came Kage flew Tasha to her flat to make sure she would get home ok then she flew back to Baker Street. Sherlock and John were already out so she decided to finish the stuff she was working on. By midday, they had returned but Kage was too engrossed to listening to her song and working to notice them. 

This continued for the following 2 weeks, Kage would be up in her flat working while listening to this particular song and when she would stop for the day she would prance down to see Sherlock and John. One day Tasha stopped by for a visit, "Kage, it’s me Tasha" she called as she knocked on the door to her flat noting that Kage had the music up, "She really likes that song" Sherlock called from the bottom of the stairs, "Ah, hello Sherlock. Yeah she likes the violin parts" Tasha shrugged, "Is that so?" he asked, "Yeah, it is a good song I will admit. It cheers her up" Tasha smiles and as she taps away at her phone then suddenly the music dies down and Kage opens the door, "Hey sorry I was finishing up a piece" Kage grins embarrassedly, "It ok I just stopped by since I was off, mind if I come in?" Tasha asked, "Sure sure" Kage nodded and noticed Sherlock at the bottom of the stairs glaring at her curiously, "Sherly don’t you have a case to work on?" she flicks her tongue at him before closing the door, "Ah don’t be mean. He doesn’t seem that bad" Tasha laughs, "Oh trust me he might look harmless but on a case......he changes" Kage chuckled. Sherlock walked back into his flat and stood in front of the window, "Anything interesting?" John asked, "She likes the violin..." he whispered, "What?" John questioned, "That song, she likes it because it has a violin playing in it and it cheers her up" Sherlock says aloud as he paces, "Yeah and? I like 80s music because it has that flair to it" John shrugs, "Yes but you don’t listen to one song over and over again" Sherlock glances at him, "That would get annoying" John snorts, "It would but not this song to Kage....." Sherlock sighed as he returned to the window. Tasha ended up staying the night with Kage and much to Sherlock and John's annoyance they were up half the night Netflix and Chilling. It was around 6am when things in Kage's flat finally quieted down until the sound of footsteps running around woke John up, "For the love of my sanity what are they doing now...." he growled as he staggered into the living room, "She'll be down here in a few" Sherlock murmured, "Wha-", "Ok bye Kage tell me how it goes!" Tasha yelled as she dashed down the stairs followed by Kage, "Guys come on get up we have a case! Lestrade said it was really important" she yelled as she was putting her boots on, "This early? You guys were so noisy last night...." John sighs, "I know and I’m sorry. We were binge watching Star Trek" she chuckled, "You owe me dragon" John pointed at her as he ran to his room to get ready. Sherlock was about to hail a cab when Kage stopped him, "I’m flying us there. We need to cover a lot of ground in a short time so Lestrade requested that I fly us there" Kage says, "A cab can get there fast" Sherlock glared at her, "Fine, John you with me or him?" she asked and John stood by Kage, "with you. I know how fast you fly and speed is vital" John nodded, "Fine" Sherlock glances off defeatedly. Within minutes Kage was in her full dragon form and she let Sherlock and John climb on her back before she took off. As much as Sherlock didn’t want to admit it he loved it when Kage flew them around and sometimes envied her that she was able to fly without the need of a plane but he wouldn’t ever tell her that. John on the other hand nearly always preferred to fly with her and openly told her that he loved it when he got to fly with her. Sometimes when Sherlock was away with cases Kage would take him flying with her and John would tell Sherlock about it but whenever John offered that he could join in Sherlock would deny that he liked flying even though he really did want to go. 

Lestrade had cleared a space for her to land when she circled the premises a few times, "Thanks for flying. I know it must have taken a lot to convince Sherlock" Lestrade jokes, "Ah no more than usual. He was outvoted again" she laughed as Sherlock and John slid off her back, "If it isn’t the freak and his dragon" Donovan called, "Oh it’s the boring ass human that cheats. Where is your micro penised mate?" Kage sassed as she returned to normal then Anderson appeared beside Donovan, "Hey! That was uncalled for!" he yelled, "Anderson please. How Sally stays with you is beyond me. I’m way better looking AND I could please her better than you but she's too uptight and boring for me" Kage teased and walked past them, "Your worse than Sherlock" Donovan called, "I’m a fallen angel, what did you expect?" Kage laughs and spreads her wings before folding them again. Lestrade allowed Sherlock and John to go ahead and examine the body but he pulled Kage aside, "Huh? What’s up Greg?" she asked, "Well....I just wanted to warn you that before you walk in there, you may be a bit.....upset..." he paused, "It’s just a body Greg. I’ve seen tons on those dead and alive" she shrugs, "Yeah but this one is different...." he looked at her with severe concern, "Kage! We need you in here!" Sherlock calls from the other room, "Just a moment!" she replies, "Just....if you need a moment after you see it I understand" Lestrade nods then leads her back to the room where the body of an inhuman, or what was left of an inhuman was splayed out, "Oh......" Kage whispers as her wings droop a bit, "I....I don’t know but about other inhumans besides you, think you could help us out?" John asks as he glances off, "Y-yeah I can" she nods and puts on a pair of gloves to examine the remains. From what she deduced the inhuman was possibly a subspecies of lizard as some of the remains still had scales of hunter green still on the skin but there were no marks on the back of the body to suggest that it had wings like the dragon species, besides Kage it was extremely rare to see another dragon. The gender was a bit harder but she assumed that it was a female since the tail was mostly intact and she explained that female reptilians have longer and slimmer tails than males. Kage also deduced that the creature was still young but out of its 'teen phase' as humans called it by identifying the teeth that grew in when going adulthood. After a while Kage started to feel dizzy so she decided to leave the boys to finish up while she headed to Hyde Park to take a walk, "Mind if I join you?" Lestrade asked as he opened the door of the cab for her, "Sure..." she nodded and slid to the other side, "They won’t need me for a while and I trust Sherlock and John enough" he teased but Kage only sighed, "I know this might may have upset you and I’m sorry for that but honestly-", "Its fine Greg I’m not upset. It just a lot for me to take in at the moment. I never expected to see another inhuman butchered like that" she sighed, "I know. It’s usually like that for me when I get these calls. Sometimes I wish we could all just get along" he shrugged and the cab pulled up to the park, "I think it’s not that simple just yet. Sometimes....." Kage glances at him as she jumps out of the cab, "How so?" he asks as he pays the cabbie, "Well it’s like when you place two predators in the same cage they will fight. It’s the same with inhumans. Some can tolerate humans others can’t and there’s vice versa as well. Maybe the person that killed her is one of those people that can’t live with inhumans" she explains, "Maybe but I wish they didn’t all see you guys as bad. I mean look at you. You’re pretty decent enough. Although at a moment’s notice I’m pretty sure you could kill someone" he laughs, "That I could. Dragons are one of the most dangerous inhumans but we are also intelligent enough to know that sometimes we have to make compromises to live better. I once met a dragon back in Canada that hated humans to death because one had accidentally killed his mate. I know this because I found the human that did it. It was years ago and he was little when it happened. There was a house fire due to a gas leak while she was watching him and the floor gave way causing them to fall. When she fell she was impaled by a beam but she managed to get him to safety before she died" she explained as she walked along side Lestrade, "Really? Did you tell him that it wasn’t the boy's fault?" he asked, "Yeah but he didn’t believe me. It wasn’t until he finally met the boy that his mate saved that he forgave him. They talked it out and were ok. It took quite a bit to arrange the meeting but it was worth it" she smiled, "Even the biggest and the most bad can learn to be gentle hm?" he chuckled, "With a bit of work, anything is possible" she smiled. 

They continued their walk for a bit longer then Kage got a text asking her to come back to the flat so she bid Lestrade farewell and decided to fly back instead of taking a cab. The wind was fair and warm enough as she glided over the roof tops of London. Every so often she would dip down and fly through one of the narrow alleyways to test that she still had her agility about her. When the familiar roof of 221b came into sight she circled it a few times before she landed and gave a chuckle, "Feeling better?" John asked from the door that led down into the building, "Yeah. Lestrade tell you I was flying home?" she glanced at him, "Yeah. Sherlock just wants to see you about the body" he shrugged, "As usual I presume" she rolled her eyes and folded her wings before she followed him into the building down to where Sherlock was. It was a usual interrogation and Sherlock knew better than to try and agitate her into answering questions since she could read his thoughts and tell if he was buffing her or not, unlike most people that he interrogated. When he was done, she had tea with John then returned to her own flat for the night. Over the course of a week there were 4 more murders which involved reptilian female inhumans. Each time Sherlock, John and Kage were called out to investigate Kage needed more and more time to recover from seeing the bodies. Sherlock and John started to hear less and less from Kage. The following week's murder would prove to be her breaking point. Kage got a text from Lestrade asking her, Sherlock and John to come to a specific location. At first Kage questioned this because usually Lestrade calls her if it deals with a case but she shrugged it off and alerted Sherlock and John. Since the location wasn’t far Kage said she would fly ahead to meet with Lestrade about the details. As usual when she reached the location she circled a few times but she didn’t see any police cars or Lestrade anywhere. Suddenly out of nowhere a grapple hook breaks through her wing and starts to pull her down, "Shit! What??" she hisses as another one hooks around her ankle, "Get off!" she growls as she tries to flap more but the hook in her wing starts to rip the membrane. In a last ditch effort she sends a text to Sherlock that reads 'It’s a trap. Get Lestrade. Help me', right after the message is sent her wing gives out and she plummets into the rooftop with a loud thump that causes her to blackout. The noise causes Sherlock to pause, "What was that?" John asks as he looks around, "I don’t know but I have a bad feeling" Sherlock eyes the sky then jumps slightly at the vibration of his phone, "Its probably Kage letting us know that she’s there" John shrugs as Sherlock takes out his phone, "Wrong. It is from her but she’s not with Lestrade. She’s in danger" Sherlock says quietly then dashes off, "Sherlock wait!" John yells, "Call Lestrade! We’re going to need backup!" Sherlock says as he darts into an alleyway but John stops, "Damn it...." he hisses and dials up Lestrade while trying to catch up to Sherlock. When Kage regains consciousness the first thing she sees is darkness, "Ow...my head..." she whimpers as she tries to move only to feel that she is chained to something, "What’s going on here? Where am I?" she calls, "I wondered when you would wake up little dragon" a voice hisses, "Wh-who's there?" she growls, "You don’t ssscare me dragon. Not asss long assss your in chainssss" the voice snickers then she hears what seems to be scales scrapping along the ground towards her, "Stay away!" she growls louder then she feels fangs sink into her neck, "Sssseemsss like your little detective friend is coming to sssave you. I ssso do enjoy the tassste of humanssss more than lizardssss" the voice cackles, "No do....don’t you hurt Sherl....ock....." she tried to hiss but whatever was injected into her caused her to collapse and her body stared to feel like it was being dissolved by acid, "Don’t worry, the poissson won’t kill you immediately but you'll wissssh you were dead ssssoon!" the voice called as the slithering grew more faint, "No......do....don’t leave......" she whimpered as she tried to pull free from the chains but each time she moved the burning grew worse.

Sherlock had gotten to the building before John and was stealthily looking around the building for Kage. There was no sign of her on the first or second level but on the third level there were signs that someone was there before. Instead of going in alone he sent a text to John instructing him on his location, he dared not to go into the lair of an inhuman alone since he knew that they can kill so easily. John slinked up to the 3rd level quite fast and together he and Sherlock searched the 3rd level but still they found no sign of Kage, "She has to be here. The GPS locator says that she is" John whispered as he showed Sherlock the tracker from her phone, "Or maybe whoever took her left her phone here?" Sherlock glanced at him, "She would never let her phone be left behind. She too smart for that" John glared, "Perhaps but......" Sherlock paused as he heard something, "What was that?" John blinked as he heard whimpering, "It’s above us. I didn’t see a way to get up to the next level since the stairs are broken", "Then we have to improvise John. She could be hurt". The stairs to the next level were indeed broken but if done successfully one could jump across the gap. As usual Sherlock went first and cleared the gap no problem but John wasn’t so sure. After a few hesitant moments he finally made the leap and cleared it. With haste they searched the top level but split up since the top level was much smaller than the other levels. Sherlock found Kage chained to the wall in a shivering heap with a blindfold on, "Oh Kage...." he sighed in relief and removed the blindfold, "Sh...Sherlock...." she gasped unable to open her eyes, "I’m here are you ok?" he asked, "I...its.....trap....." she gasped more as a tail wrapped around Sherlock's neck, "Well well well it wassss about time you joined ussss" the naga smirked as he hoisted Sherlock up, "Le...let him......go...." Kage coughed as she tried to move but couldn’t, "Looksss like the poissson isss working effectively" he glanced down at Kage, suddenly a gunshot speeds past and hits the naga in the tail causing him to drop Sherlock, "Aaaaaaoowww!" it hisses and falls from the ceiling where John shoots him 4 more times to make sure he can’t slither away, "Your not going anywhere" John glares the naga down while Sherlock breaks the chains off Kage, "John we need an antivenom kit. She was poisoned by him" Sherlock calls as he picks her up, "You shouldn’t move her" John sighed and went to walk over to Sherlock but the naga jumped up and held him against him with his fangs near his neck, "Drop the dragon or ill bite him" the naga growled, "Sherlock don’t!" John yelled and tried to break free but the naga only coiled around him, "Kage......I need help....." Sherlock whispered, "Pu...put me down....gently.......and shoot....me....." she whispered back, "I can’t it will hurt you" he glared at her, "Tr......trust me......please......" she coughed and opened her eyes too look at him, he saw that her eyes were like crystals, "Ok I trust you" he nods as he lays her down, "Good now back up away from her" the naga hisses and Sherlock backs away from her a little ways then pulls out his gun and shoots her in the side, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" John yells but sees Kage in astral angel form with a huge spear in her hand, "I promise this won hurt you John" she smiles as she stabs the spear thru him and the naga. For a moment all was still then Kage's astral angel form faded away and the naga fell from John's body with him unhurt. John checked himself for a stab wound but was surprised when he couldn’t find a single one. Kage managed to stand and staggered over to John with Sherlock's help, "Astral Angel form. My weapons only hurt other inhumans. Sherlock knows that I have to be injured badly to access it but it leaves my body vulnerable" she nods, "Any what about him?" John notions to the dead naga, "He ded" she grins then coughs up blood, "Let’s get you to the hospital. I’m sure Lestrade has been anxious to know what was going on" Sherlock smiles as he picked Kage up and carried her out to the waiting ambulance outside. 

The murders had been solved and Kage was recovering but still something was up with her. When she was released to go home and recover she didn’t come down to see Sherlock and John as she used to do. Even when Tasha would come by to see her she wouldn’t even go to the door. John and Sherlock of course had a key and would go up to check on her every other day but she would just be in her mound of pillows and blankets not wanting to be bothered. Between John and Tasha they had to figure something out so they made a list of things they thought Kage would like and tried to see if anything would work to cheer her up. First they tried with her favorite foods but she wouldn’t eat. They bought her new art equipment and plushies but still she wasn’t interested. It wasn’t until Sherlock started playing his violin that they knew what could possibly cheer her up. Sherlock didn’t much like the idea of playing something of a new genre on his violin so for the time being John and Tasha resigned for the time being. Despite denying that he didn’t want to learn a new song he now made it his secret mission to learn the song, for Kage. Every now and then when John wasn’t talking with Tasha at the cafe about what to do about Kage, Sherlock would send him out to run errands so he would be alone to learn the song. When he finally learned it fully, he sent John out with a list of things for Kage and told him to take Tasha with him so they could make it faster. John had a good idea of what Sherlock was doing since he noticed that sometimes at night he would play on his violin when he thought John was asleep. Once John had left, Sherlock walked up to Kage's flat and unlocked the door, "I don’t want company....." she sniffled, "Then just listen. I learned a new song" Sherlock said softly as he tuned his violin and started to play. Immediately when he started to play she poked her head from the pile and watched him, "Sherlock? Is this?" she asked and he nodded. Soon she unraveled herself from the blankets and swayed to the song. John and Tasha had returned to the flat with the stuff that Sherlock put on the list and heard Sherlock playing from up in Kage's flat, "Looks like you were right" Tasha nodded as they left the stuff down in Sherlock's flat and sneaked upstairs to see Kage dancing around to Sherlock playing her song on his violin. When he finished they both bowed then Tasha and John gave them a round of applause, "You did learn it!" Tasha calls as she runs in and hugs Kage, "Yeah I suppose I did" Sherlock glances off trying to act all proud but Kage leans over on him and chuckles, "Thanks Sherlock" she smiles and he has no other choice but to hug his inhuman companion, "Your welcome Kage" he smiles. With Kage fully recovered and happy once again they decided to celebrate by ordering in and doing Kage's favorite activity, watching Netflix.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that Sherlock plays on his violin for Kage: https://youtu.be/0tMJPTQ7R0Y


End file.
